Blood
by cloudstrife245
Summary: What has Ziva done? She runs from what she has done but she can't run from it forever, from the one she loves. My first ever Tiva fic! Rated T for later content.
1. Blood

_Okay so I have decided to take a small break from all of my Detty writings. I am going to now try something different. I will start writing my first ever Tiva fic and I can't wait to see how this turns out. I hope it will be just as good as my Detty fics. So let's hope for the best and I would love to get as much feedback as I can from this so I know if I should continue writing Tiva fics. All rights go to CBS._

The only thing that comforted her now were the tears. Staring into her hands, her blood covered hands, thinking of what she did. Why on Earth had she done this? She saw the body of the one she loved, lying on the floor in a bloody pool and next to him lied the one she had feelings for but didn't know it herself, alive, breathing. I guess you could take it as self defense but to her she felt like a murder. This was no longer her, she was no longer a murder, but why had she killed him? For the one she loved but didn't know herself? She had to get out of there, before he woke up. She had to run, that was the only thing she could do, run.

She ran, ran far, not knowing where her feet would take her. It was freezing outside, snow piercing at her skin, her open and exposed skin. She found herself standing outside of Gibb's house, not knowing what to do. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes till midnight. She thought to herself, "Please still be awake Gibbs, please." She knew this was the only person she could talk to, the only person who could help her. She knocked on the door, hoping he would answer.

"So explain to me what happened. Slowly so I can understand," Gibbs said, staring into her frightened brown eyes.

"Okay so this is what happen…."

_I know this was short but I need some time to think and I thought this was a pretty good place to leave off. So I am going to ask for your help. If you have any ideas what her story should consist of tell me. I want your ideas. Hey you never know you may see them in the next fic. I need a little help considering this is my first Tiva fic and I want it to be good so I would love for your help. __:) Smiles!_


	2. Tears

_Okay so I'm going to start this out from where I left off, which was with Ziva telling Gibbs what had happened. I think, depending on how long I'm going to make it, may make this one just where she explains to Gibbs what happened. It just depends on how long of an explanation I give._

"I was sitting at my dinner table, eating dinner with my boyfriend. You remember me telling you about him, Ryan. Anyways, we were sitting there minding our own business, then I hear a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Tony. He said he needed to talk. I told him that I couldn't, that I was busy. He pushed me out of the way and came into my house and saw Ryan sitting at the dinner table. I noticed that as Tony was walking, he was stumbling. Then he came up to me and spoke and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew he was drunk. I told him to leave but he kept saying "_What the hell are you doing with him. Why are you with this jerk. You've told me what he has been doing to you. I've seen the marks Ziva, don't lie to me." _Then Tony struck me across the face. I looked at him, in disbelief. Ryan got up from the table and said, _"Who the hell do you think you are laying your hands on my girlfriend. Why don't you just get the hell out of here, dude." _Tony took one look at him, then he knocked him to the floor. They started fighting, beating the daylights out of each other. What I saw next scared me. Ryan pulled out a gun, and amide it toward Tony. I screamed at him, telling him not to pull the trigger. Then he said, "_Shut the hell up woman," _then he pointed the gun towards me. And before he could pull the trigger, Tony knocked the gun from his hand. Tony crawled and grabbed the gun. There was a struggle. Ryan fought and ended up knocking the gun from Tony's hand. Then he punched him and had him pinned to the floor. At this point, Ryan gave him no mercy. I looked at my feet and saw the gun. I picked it up. I heard Ryan yelling at me to give him the gun. Then I saw Tony lying on the floor, looking dead, but I knew he wasn't. I saw Ryan, on he knees, still beating Tony. I heard him yell at me again, telling me to give him the gun. Then what I did next, surprised me. I pulled the trigger, and shot him. I shot my boyfriend Gibbs. The one I loved. For what? For Tony?"

Ziva sat there, with her head in her hands, crying. Gibbs put his arm around her. They sat there for a good half an hour. Then Gibbs finally broke the long silence,

"Ziva, you said Tony is at your apartment. We should really go check on him and find a way to dispose of Ryan's body. I know this is the last thing you want to do but we've got to attend to this before the police finds out."

Ziva walked toward the door and before she could open it, she saw Tony standing there. It didn't even look like, he was so beat up. And before Ziva could say anything, Tony put his pale finger on her bright pink lips.

"Let me speak. Let me explain myself. Let me tell you how sorry I am. Please Ziva just hear me out."

"Tony…"

_So I shall stop here. What will happen. Will Ziva finally confess her love to Tony, even though she doesn't realize that she is totally in love with him. Or will things take a turn for the worse. Wait and see! Oh and PLEASE rate and review. I really enjoy getting feedback for everyone. I love checking my emails and seeing like 20 new messages and they all being from FanFiction. Thanks!_


	3. Answers

_Okay so I got some suggestions for this fic and I really appreciated them. So I'm going to do a bit of tweaking and figure this thing out. And yes I know they have been a bit short but I totally plan on making them longer this was my first Tiva fic ever and I just didn't know what all to do. So now that I've been able to do the first few and get some feedback I think I will hopefully do a bit better. And I just want to clear this one thing up. I'm trying in this fic to show Ziva's softer side, that's all. I'm not trying to make her be this big sissy or whatever, I'm just wanting to show that she has emotional feelings and that she can show them. Thanks guys and luv ya!_

Before Ziva could finish her thought, Gibbs walked into the room. He stood there and saw Tony, bruised and in pain. He looked at Ziva and said,

"I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you but Ziva I thought you should know this. I want to help you but I don't think you should run from this. The more I thought about it, I decided to call the police, even though I hate dealing with them. I thought it would be for the better then trying to get rid of the body. I don't even know why I thought of that. We need this to be taken care of the right way. I will be right there for you and I will defend you in any way I can Ziva. Now, why don't the two of you go down in the basement and talk. Tony, do you need anything?" Gibbs asked with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine boss, I just need to talk to Ziva that's all," Tony said, sounding a bit disoriented.

The two of them walked down to Gibbs' basement. They both sat down and stared at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. Finally Tony spoke.

"Ziva I'm so sorry for barging in on you like that. It's just these past few months, well pretty much ever since you've been going out with that guy, I never got a good feeling from him. Then I started seeing the marks he left on you, even though you would deny it. I knew he was beating you Ziva and what made me so upset was the fact that there was nothing I could do about it. Ever since I figured that out, I've been going to the bar and drinking, usually just one or two, to kind of clear my mind. But tonight I got carried away because I started to think more than I should have. I began to think why I hadn't done anything to help. I felt like a lazy bum, knowing that I could do something, even if it wasn't much. So I stormed out of the bar, caught a cab, and headed to your apartment, hoping that the he would be there. When I got there, I had no clue what I was going to do. And please Ziva, please forgive me for hitting you. I just did it, not thinking. I would never want to hurt you. You mean to much to me for me to hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you, especially him. I was afraid that if I didn't do anything, or try to help you he could hurt you, worse than he already has. I know you try to act all tough Ziva, but everyone has a soft side, a breaking point. I felt that yours was coming soon, and I knew I just couldn't sit there and let this happen to you. I care way too much for you to have let that happen."

Ziva sat there, staring at the floor. She was shocked, stunned. Why hadn't she had seen this. She knew something had been up with Tony but just wasn't sure what it was. But now it all made sense to her. She knew now was the time, the time to tell him. She had to tell him how she really felt. Why she started dating this guy in the first place. Why she has been so distant from everyone at work, especially Tony. Why she never went to Tony for help and why she never accepted his help.

"Tony, I know exactly how you feel and I understand that it's hard. I just want to say that I love you Tony and I know that you love me, I can see it. Now it's my turn to explain myself Tony, why I have acted the way I have towards you. Cold, harsh, not letting you help or take care of me, letting the pain, the wounds settle until it crushed me, killed me. He made me softer, that is why I would never let you do anything for me. Why I would never let you help me, because he made me so afraid of other men, especially you Tony. Telling me that if I ever let you help me he would kill you, I was scared for you Tony. And I didn't want that. So I stayed with him, letting him break me. But then you took charge and finally helped me in a way I most needed it. I thought I loved him, but the more I thought of what he did to me the less and less I started to love him. I wanted to try and love him because I knew that was the only way he would let me live, is if I showed true affection for him. Tony I'm just so sorry I dragged you into this and I want to you to see that. I thank you for what you have done for me and I am in huge debt to you Tony."

Ziva took her strong gaze away from Tony and took it back to the floor. Tony took hold of Ziva's hand and stroked it. She looked up and he was much closer to her than he had been before. He scooted his chair closer to hers and she laid her head in his lap. They sat there, in silence.

_Okay I hope that I did a bit better on this one than I have on my other two. I think the next one I do will be the last chapter. But trust me I have many more ideas up my sleeve. But my Detty (Daniel and Betty from Ugly Betty) fics are kinda getting lonely so I'm going to take a small break on my Tiva fics and work on a new Detty fic. I'm not sure when I'll post a new one but hopefully soon. The next chapter may take me about a week or so to do, so look for it coming up sometime next week!_


End file.
